Daughter of Athena meets the Egyptian Magicians
by Bbauthor2
Summary: Minerva Sophia Athens just returned from a vaction to Egypt after the Second Titan War. While walking in Brooklynn, she bumps into a girl dressed in linen pajamas. Said girl takes her to Brooklynn House. Now, she's being hunted by the Olympians, searched for by fellow demigods and stuck with Egyptian Magicians suspicious of her many secrets. Can she survive? Pre-TSS; Post-TLO
1. I meet a weird girl

I walked through the streets of Brooklynn, humming quietly. Me and my aunt had just returned from Egypt, and everything looked amazing. I wish I had been able to take my half-sister Annabeth. She would have loved the architecture, and the fact that it had survived for however long.

My amulet bounced against my chest. I believe the Ancient Egyptians had called it a djed? I wasn't exactly sure, but I knew they thought of it as the Spine of Osiris. Their god of the dead. Truthfully, I preferred them believing in Osiris. Better than Hades, I say. I turned a corner, not caring were I went, when I bumped into a teenage girl. She had blonde hair with red highlights, blue eyes and a pale complexion. She seemed to be wearing linen pajamas, a leather jacket, and combat boots. A little strange, but I had seen stranger.

"Sorry," I mumbled, extending a hand to help her up. As she grabbed it, she glared at me. Her eyes traveled up and down, assesing me. As her eyes stopped on my amulet, they grew wide. Finally she looked back at me.

"Were you trying to find Brooklynn House?" She asked me, and I noticed a light British accent. I didn't know how to answer, so she sighed. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"I don't think so," I finally replied. I hated being confused- all children if Athena did. We wanted to learn stuff, not puzzle over it.

"'I don't think so' So, where'd you get that amulet?" She asked me, switching topics. I frowned at her.

"Egypt. Why?" She looked at me, both in awe and fear.

"You visited the First Nome? And came here?" I shook my head, and cocked it in confusion.

"Um... I don't think so. What's the First Nome?" The girl glared at me again.

"You should know. There's a reason we sent the cassette tapes! Didn't you _listen_ to them?" I furrowed my brow. Now I was really confused.

"What cassette tapes? All I bought was this amulet." The girl dropped her hostile expression, and looked at me, long and hard. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision.

"I'm Sadie Kane. And I believe you should come with me."

Short, I know. Post- The Last Olympian, and Pre- The Serpents Shadow. Pre- The Lost Hero as well.

R&R!


	2. I get a cool new room (and annoy a Brit)

Sadie led me through the streets of Brooklynn until we reached an abandoned warehouse. I looked across the river at the Manhattan skyline. I could just make out the Empire State Building, the home of the Olympians. And my birthplace. (long story.) Sadie noticed me looking and shook her head no. "We can't live there. Something about them having other gods." I looked at her shocked. Did she know? She couldn't, could she?

Sadie finally turned to me. "Look up there, and tell me what you see." I did as she said, looking at the top of the building where she pointed. At first I saw nothing, and then the Mist shifted. (Yes, the magical kind.) Sitting on top of the old warehouse was a mansion. I whistled.

"Nice house. How'd you get it up there?" Sadie glanced at me, then shrugged.

"I don't know- I didn't build it. Now come on." She turned and walked into the warehouse, and I had no choice but to follow her. Well, I guess I did. But hey- who wouldn't take this opportunity? We walked up the stairs, and finally stopped before the door to the mansion. It had no handle. Sadie looked at me. "Well, go on. Open it."

"How? It has no handle." She nodded.

"Exactly. You have to figure it out. That's your first test." I groaned and rolled my eyes. I HATED tests. Did I mention I'm dyslexic AND ADHD? Yea, me + testing = horror and nightmares.

"Um, Sadie? I don't do tests." I said. "I really, really suck at 'em." She glared at me.

"Fine, I'll open the door." She said, then raised her hand. She made a fist, and the door began to crumple in on itself, leaving a small hole we could use to enter. Sadie immediately walked forward and through the hole. I scrambled to follow. As the door closed behind me, returning to it's original form, I felt nervousness flutter in my stomach. I felt as if on enemy territory. And I didn't like it.

However, everything I was thinking at the time was quickly driven out of my mind. Right in front of me was a huge statue. It was a guy with a bird head. I racked my brain to remember which bird- it looked familiar. Finally I found it. The man had a ibis head, and human body. It wore a kilt, sash and neck collar. In his hands he held a stylus and an open scroll. His eyes seemed to follow me, and I shivered. I had the feeling this statue didn't like me.

Before I could mention anything to Sadie- who seemed to be protecting me- a boy walked around the corner. He had dark brown skin and piercing brown eyes. He had a chiseled, almost regal face and curly- but messy- black hair. He looked to be a little older then me. He was dressed in more pajamas- seriously people, it's during the day- and at his side hung a curved sword. I had seen these this past summer actually- a Khopesh. Wonder why this kid had an Ancient Egyptian sword?

The boy seemed to be preoccupied, but as he locked eyes with me he stopped. Finally he looked away towards Sadie, resisting shudders. I shrugged, what can I say? My eyes tend to freak people out. "Sadie, who's this?" He asked, voice annoyed yet curious.

"She's erm... I don't believe I ever caught your name." Sadie said, turning towards me. I smiled kindly, lifting my hand in a half- wave.

"Hi. I'm Minerva Sophia Athens. Call me Minny." I said, giving my full name. I liked my middle name Sophia better than my first, so I always included it. Plus, I hated being called Minerva. I mean, my mom was called that by the Romans! It's weird sharing your name with your mom. Well, not her actual name but... never mind. I'm off topic- stupid ADHD.

The boy looked me up and down, his eyes finally resting on my amulet. His eyes narrowed and he glared at me in accusation. "You were supposed to pass it on!" He told me, sounding angry. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What was the big deal with my amulet?

"Why would I pass it on? I bought it!" I stated, growing annoyed. "And who are you?" The boy glanced at me.

"I'm Carter Kane. Did you say that you _bought_ the amulet?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yuppers. Just last week, when I visited Egypt with my aunt. Are you related to Sadie?" I asked. They seemed close, but I didn't know if they were siblings or cousins. I thought it was a general question, and I did ask nicely, but Sadie blew up anyways.

"Of course!" She snapped. "We're bloody siblings, thank you very much!" She yelled, and I cringed back, suddenly wary. Either she was a monster, or was about to hit me. I really didn't want it to be either. Carter placed a hand on his siblings shoulder. It seemed comforting, but he eyed me and I realized it was restraint.

"Sorry Sadie, I didn't know. I thought you were cousins!" I said, holding up my hands. She just huffed angrily and stormed off, muttering. I have a hunch they weren't very nice things. Carter looked at me. I could tell he was mad too about what I said. "If it makes you feel better, Carter, I do that all the time with my cousins. They get really mad at me too." He just shrugged.

"She should be used to it by now. Almost everyone says it." He said, shrugging. But I could still see the angry fire in his eyes. He kind of reminded me of Mr. D with the fire. But his was just emotional- not actual fire. "Anyway," he continued, bringing me back to reality, "Why don't I show you your room?"

I followed him up three flights of stairs, stopping in front of an unmarked door. To my left was a room labeled Walt, and to my tight was a door labeled Felix. I furrowed my brow. "Wait, why am I by boys?" Carter glanced at me, and he actually smiled!

"I thought it would be best to keep you away from Sadie for the night. We can move you tomorrow if you want..." I waved him off.

"This is alright. Sleeping near boys remind me of Cabin Six. There, we sleep together all the time." He stared at me, and I realized what I had said. I blushed. "Um... I meant we slept in the same cabin, but different beds." I hastily explained, and he just smiled.

"Ok, as long as you don't mind you can stay here. Why don't we go in?" He said, opening the door. The room was huge (like a college dorm) with a kitchenette and private bathroom. Carter held out his hand. "Here, grab my hand and envision what you want it to look like." I felt silly, but still grabbed his hand and thought of my dream room. I opened my eyes and gasped. There it was.

The walls were grey- the grey of the walls of Cabin Six. An owl carrying an olive branch was on the empty wall in silver. My window held silver curtains, and my accent wall was yellow. On that wall was a painting of the Great Pyramid in Giza. In front of that wall was my bookshelf, including my workbook where I designed the best ways to restore the ancient treasures. My bed was the color of twilight- a deep purple, and my pillow was white, with purple polka dots littering the pillowcase. On the bed sat three plushies- an owl, a fox and a snake. The animals sacred to Athena. My dresser and closet looked unchanged, except for the minifridge.

I walked over to the fridge. Opening it, I glanced at the insides. Nectar and ambrosia on the top shelf, MUG root beer and Dr. Pepper on the second, and York peppermint patties and junior mints on the third. I shut the door, an looked on the top of my dresser. There was an antique mirror, plus maps identical to the ones in Cabin Six. The mirror was tilted to the side a little, so I reached up to straighten it. Doing so, I also caught my reflection.

I had straight blonde hair strung up in a French braid. My grey eyes were light- just wait until I got mad. Then they'd be like a storm. I had freckles splashed over my nose, and my lips were full. Not red, exactly, but not pink. Was there such thing as a pale red? If so that was the color. I was tan, tall and skinny. I wore an owl necklace, and the djed amulet. I fixed the mirror and stepped back, done looking at my reflection.

I turned to Carter. He had drifted over to my closet and now rummaged through it, obviously looking for something. I walked over silently and tapped his shoulder. He spun around, eyes wide and gripping the handle to his Khopesh. I dropped my smile, wary. Why was he so easily startled? And why did he grow wary when he WAS startled? Carter followed my gaze to his sword, and nervously laughed and let go. I struggled to smirk.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to look in a girls closet?" I asked, trying to relive the tension. His eyes turned sad and he stood up, holding something.

"My moms dead. Both of my parents are, actually." He said quietly, and I immediately turned sad to. I touched his hand in comfort. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry Carter." I whispered. "My dad died to." He looked up, eyes watering.

"At least you have your mom." I could sense he didn't say it in a mean way. He was actually happy for me, happy I had a mom. I grimaced.

"Well, she's alive and I see her from time to time. But she lives far away, and I can't stay there with her. So I live with my aunt." He nodded, suddenly looking... hopeful?

"Cool. Sorry about your dad." I shrugged.

"It's been ten years. He died when I was five. I barely remember him." He looked as if he could relate.

"I lost my mom at eight." I smirked.

"Ha! I win! I lost my dad before you lost your mom!" I crowed, punching the air in triumph. He stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. I joined in. I wasn't certain, but I think I had made a friend.


	3. I lose a friend, and gain a picture

Carter and I finally calmed down enough to stumble to the door, holding our sides. Before we left the room though, he stumbled back to the closet. Grabbing a toolbag, he threw it towards me. Only my reflexes kept it from hitting my face. Lowering it, I stared at it in confusion. "What's this Carter?" He smiled.

"Your toolbag. Trust me, you'll need it." I shrugged and slung it over my shoulder. As we walked through the door to my room, I noticed writing on it. Pulling on Carter's sleeve, I stopped him.

"Hey, what's that say?" I asked, pointing at the words. It looked like:

_Nrmeav Paosi Hsntae._

_ "Nimyn"_

Under it was words I _could_ make out. Mainly cause it was Greek- Ancient Greek to be precise. It read, _Daughter of Athena._ I stared at it in shock, but I HAD asked Carter a question. He just looked at me though, not answering. I finally snapped, and glared at him. "What?"

"That's your name. The whole one. It even says Minny." I blushed. Wow, I felt dumb. I couldn't even recognize my own name! "You can read, right?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course I can read! You did see my room right?" I snapped. He nodded.

"I did, yeah. You have a ton of books, by the way. But then why couldn't you read your name?" I blushed, forgetting to be angry. I just felt ashamed.

"I... have dyslexia." I muttered, so low that I could barely hear it. Carter just cocked his head.

"What?" I sighed.

"I have dyslexia. And ADHD." I replied. He just shrugged and touched my shoulder.

"We're all different. And the fact that you try to read anyway just proves your incredibly strong-willed and hard-working. Come on- it's time for you to meet the other trainees." He led me back down to the first hall I entered. I shivered- I hated that statue. I swear it didn't like me. We walked in, and there had to be at least twenty pairs of eyes on me. I grimaced, I hated attention- that was Percy's job. Carter cleared his throat, and the attention shifted to him. I sighed in relief.

"This is our new trainee. Everyone say hi." He sounded like a teacher welcoming a new student, but all the kids- even the ones older than him- obeyed. Most said hi, while the few left just nodded. I smiled shyly. Then Carter dropped a bomb. "Minny, why don't you introduce yourself?" I did the only thing I could- I glared at him. He backed up, but nodded at me to continue. I sighed and faced them.

"Er... Hi. My name's Minerva Sophia Athens. Unless you wish to die painfully, DON'T call me Minerva. Minny's fine." I glanced at Carter, and he made a 'go on' motion. I huffed then complied. "Uh... I live in Manhattan with my aunt. I attend summer camp in Long Island. I've been kicked out of at least twenty schools. My records three in one year."

I say, then smirk proudly. "Thats better than Percy. Um... what else? Oh yeah! I like to read, a lot. And I'm real handy with a knife. Remember that when you go to call me Minerva." I stopped. "I'm done. Can I eat now?"

They stared at me, shocked. I rolled my eyes. Why did they need to stare? I had only done what I was supposed to. Finally Carter nodded, and I grabbed a pizza from the buffet. Making my way over to the fireplace- not a brazier, but it would have to do- I scraped off a piece of pizza and muttered my moms name. Then I went to eat, ignoring the looks I got. "Um, Minny?" Carter began. I smiled thinnly.

"Yes Carter?" I responded, and you could hear the thin patience in my voice.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Just one of my quirky little habits. It's nothing- honest." I said, seeing the disbelieving look on his face. He nodded, and also started eating. I smiled- success!

After eating, we just sat around the table. The other kids stared at Sadie and Carter for reasons I didn't know. I looked around- only a woman was doing something. The woman scared me. She had yellow eyes shaped like a cats, and wore a leopard spotted leotard. And from her expression she seemed to hate me, again, for reasons unknown. The woman seemed to hiss at me.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence. "So... what are we doing?" I asked, and I thought I heard the woman hiss. But it could just me and my paranoia. Carter glanced over at me- he seemed to be relieved.

"Um, we didn't know if you wanted to do something." I frowned, as did the others. Clearly they didn't expect this turn of events.

"What kind of thing?" I asked, and Carter smiled slightly. I must have seemed pretty distrusting.

"Just show what you got in the tool bag. Nothing else." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Tool bag? What... oh." I said. I remembered the bag under my chair and grabbed it. Gently, I placed it on the table. "Why, is it important?" I asked him.

"It's important. See every one gets the standard kit, but some get more items. Like, Walt over there got items to make amulets with." He said, pointing at a boy around his age. "Its tradition to show what the person gets."

I stared at him. "Um, ok." I say, unsure what to do. I unzipped it and begin to pull the stuff out. "An ivory boomerang." I state, placing it on the table. Carter nods.

"Thats your wand. It's mainly used for defensive spells." I stare at him, certain he's lost it. I shake it off and continue.

"A rod." I say, placing it on the table as well.

"It turns into a staff. The staff is used for offensive magic." Carter explains. I nod. Sure, why not?

"A paint set," was also added to the table. It was actually a scribes palette. It can be used to write hylogryphics and (supposedly) protect people. "Then I have a box with wax, papurus, twine and a cat statue." I announced, setting the box on the table with the lid open. I looked in the bag. There were a few more rods, and I placed them on the table as well. Then, as I searched the insides, my hand hit a piece of leather- another bag.

I pulled it out. Opening the drawstring on top, I dumped it on the table. And caught my breath. Inside were five daggers made from Celestial Bronze and my favorite bracelet and necklace. The bracelet turned into a sheild MADE of Celestial Bronze. It couldn't be dented or smashed or destroyed at all. The necklace however allowed me to blend in with my surroundings. Sort of like a mixture between what a chameleon does, and Annabeth's Invisibility Hat. (It wasn't called that really, but I alsways joked it was like Harry Potter's cloak.) All the knives even had sheaths.

But what really made me catch my breath was the picture that came with it. It was a picture of Athena, giving a tour at Hoover Dam I believe. She would do this from time to time- explain a national monument and help someone on a quest. The person she helped this time was Percy- who was hunting for Annabeth. So I guess she was helping her daughter to. Mom looked so like herself I was suprised she didn't jump out of the photo. I turned it over, intending to replace it in the bag when I noticed the Ancient Greek. I ran my fingers over it as I read, suprised. As I looked up, I realized my eyes were watering.

The others watched me. Finally, Carter cleared his throat. "Whats the matter Minny?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Its a picture of my mom." I held it up for all of them to see. They stared, and then Sadie nodded.

"You can see the bloody resemblance." She said, tone annoyed. I dropped my smile.

"I did say I'm sorry." I whispered, and she just nodded.

"But she's right- you _can_ see the resemblance. You have her eyes." Carter said, and I smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, then started replacing everything in my bag. Carter reached over and touched my hand to stop me. I looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?" I asked.

"You didn't show us the jewelry." He said jokingly. I looked down and smiled to. I held the bracelet and necklace up.

"I got these as presents from my mom for my... I think my sixth birthday?" I said, head cocked. I couldn't quite remember WHEN I got them- just knew I was older than five. I met Carters eyes and I knew he was thinking the same thing. That somehow, the gifts were supposed to make up for both parents being away.

The bracelet was a charm bracelet, but had only one charm. It was a tiny shield. If I pressed on it, it would transform into my sheild. The necklace worked the same way- I pressed the pendant part to make it work. It was low enough for the pendant to be hidden by my shirt. The pendant was a chameleon climbing a wall on oneside, and the other side showed a wall and the sketch of a person on it. It seemed odd- until you remembered what it did. Both of them glowed faintly, being made from Celestial Bronze.

The girls at the table oohed and ahhed, and asked questions about them. Eventually they stopped, and I put them away. I would put them on later. I also moved to put away the knives when Carter stopped me again. "Why did you get the knives?" He asked, and I grinned wickedly.

"I did tell you all I was handy with 'em. Guess the closet knew it." He nodded, looking pale, and I laughed. "Dont worry- I was just kidding." He nodded, and smiled. _Oh gods, _I thought as he centered his gaze on Sadie. _What's he planning now?_

"Minny," he began, trying not to laugh. "We have a tradition. After you open the bag, you show you're room. That way, they get a sense of who you are, what you like and ask questions about things you wouldn't otherwise mention. Ready?" I paled, and clenched my hands.

"Carter, can I talk to you?" I asked him dangerously, and he nodded.

"Sure, on the way to your room." He grabbed my arm and dragged me- literally- to my room. We stopped in front of my door. They stared, and Carter released me. I turned to face them.

"Uh... this is my room." I said akwardly, swinging the door open. Most of the kids filed in, but the one called Walt stayed back.

"What does this say. Sadie?" He called, pointing at the door. At the Ancient Greek. Sadie looked close, and shook her head.

"Its not heilogryphics. It doesn't even look bloody Egyptian!" She said, hands thrown up in exasperation. The other kids turned to see what she was talking about. When they saw the door they gasped.

"What?" I asked, and they turned to look at me.

"Well, it's you know... silver. Most people have blue or gold name tags." One girl said. She was blonde, and really pretty. Did I mention she looked, sounded and stood like a cheerleader. "Oh, Im Jaz." She said, and I nodded. Jaz.

She pointed at Walts door. She was right- the writing under his name was gold. And Felix had blue under his. Weird. Of course, I knew why it was silver. That's how Mom wanted it. But that wasn't important now.

"Great, it's a different color. But what does it say exactly?" Sadie asked, looking at a different girl. "Cleo?" The girl- Cleo- stepped foward. As she peered at it, her face seemed to go from confused, to understanding to confused and exasperated. "Well?" Sadie asked, and the girl shook her head.

"I think I know what language it is, but I can't read it. It looks Greek." She said to everyone around her. They all started talking at once. Finally, Walt held up a finger. Everyone looked at him. I just continued to look down at the floor, into my room. Anywhere but the door.

"So Minny has Greek writing on the door. Is that important? And can Bast read it? She did live through that era." His questions seemed reasonable, and everyone started to nod their heads in agreement. Even Carter and Sadie paid attention- although Sadie seemed to more. I suspected he was a Charmspeaker- but did that mean he was a demigod? A growl ripped it's way up the stairs, and my skin crawled. It was not a nice feeling.

"Yes I can read Greek, kittens. But why do I need to?" The woman in the leotard walked up the stairs, stopping in front of our group. She seemed to focus her cat eyes on me, and I swear she hissed. Again. Then they softened as they landed on Carter and Sadie.

"Bast, Minny here has Greek on her door. We can't tell what it says. Can you read it?" Bast nodded and glanced at my door. Her ponytail poofed up, and she looked at me warily.

"So it is true. You are _her_ daughter." She stated, and I nodded. The 'her' she meant was obviously Athena. My mom. The other kids glanced at me warily. What was going on? Finally, Bast regained her voice. "Continue with the room tour. Then meet me in the Great Hall. _All_ of you." She said, and turned and ran down the stairs. They turned to me.

"So, on to my room?" I asked, gesturing to the inside of my room. The kids looked at each other, then went inside. Carter and Sadie stopped me before I could follow.

"What did she mean? Who are you?" Carter asked, sounding betrayed. I shook my head in response and shrugged.

"I don't know who I am to you." I said, and walked inside. "But I do know who I am. And trust me, I'm not so bad." I called over my shoulder. I went and sat in the chair in the corner of my room. I listened to the comments.

"I love the owl on the wall. It looks so cool!"

"I wonder why she has a pyramid on her wall?"

"So many books! She's got to be super smart!"

"None of 'em are English! Is this Greek?"

"The mirrors so pretty!"

"Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, York patties and Junior Mints, I know. But what's on the top shelf?" I jerked into reality.

"Don't touch that!" I called, and little Felix immeadietly backed away. I settled back on my chair and continued listening.

"Minny has a thing with owls, huh?"

"The purple doesn't really go with the silver and grey. Neither does the yellow... but it's really cute!"

"Ok, fox and snake plushies. Plus an owl, again."

"Wait, she doesn't have a headrest!"

"A ton of t-shirts with Camp Half-Blood written on it. What does that mean?" I kept my mouth shut.

"She redesigned the pyramids! And the sphinx! And the tombs!" Finally, they all calmed down and turned to look at me. Again, I gave a half-wave. They waved back.

"Uh... anything I can help you with?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Why do you have a notebook filled with redesigns of the pyramids? And what's Camp Half-Blood? And why do you love owls so much? And why are all your books in Greek? Can you read it?" Jaz asked, sounding excited. I laughed.

"The notebooks easy. I want to restore the ancient treasures when I grow up. Which includes the pyramids, sphinx and tombs. Plus the others like the Parthenon and such. My sister says it's silly- but I reminded her it's no sillier than wanting to be an architect. This is like a branch of the same thing.

"Camp Half-Blood is my summer camp I told you about. It's like a camp based off Greek Mythology. I belong to Cabin Six there- the one that was represented by the goddess Athena. You know, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"The owls are easy. They're such majestic creatures. And they're the symbol of Athena in mythology. She also had the fox and snake. So I've always felt... connected to them. But I've loved owls forever.

"Yes, the books are Greek. Yes I can read it. I learned how to at summer camp. It was a class I could take- you know learning how to be a Greek Heroe. Like they would in the old days. So we read the myths, and learned Greek and even learned to fight with knives and swords. That's where I learned to handle a knife. Oh, and at the end of the summer we get a bead. I have seven- I've gone there since I was eight."

I finished talking, and everyone just stared at me. "Um... anything else?" I asked, and they smiled. They shook their heads no, and I smiled. "Great. Now can we go downstairs? The woman wants to meet us there." I say, and they nodded. They filed out, and Carter and Sadie look at me.

"Why wouldn't you tell us what was on the door if you can read Greek?" Carter asked, again sounding betrayed. Again I shook my head. _So much for my first friend,_ I thought sadly. Then walked down towards the Great Room.


	4. Explanations, dreams and suspicions

A/N: A shout-out to all those who followed this story! Persiana, snyderk161, Daughter of Poseidon25434, you guys rock! Thanks again!  
_

The woman waited for me. The rest of the kids had been dismissed. I guess they weren't allowed to hear what the woman had to say. Well, everyone except Carter and Sadie. I wasn't suprised- they seemed to be in on everything. Sadie looked at the woman.

"Bast, what's going on? Who is she?" Sadie asked, gesturing at me. I scowled. Rude much?

"Hey, I'm right here!" I exclaim, but she just ignores me. The woman- who I assumed is named Bast, seeing how she was called it twice- stares at her lovingly. Like a mother would.

"Sadie, Carter, I am not allowed to say much. The gods have decided that you are not to know until she... proves herself. I believe though, she is no threat." She turns to me for an answer. I shake my head no.

"Absolutely not. I won't hurt my friends." I say fiercly. Hey what can I say- I'm loyal. It's not my flaw though. No, my fatal flaw is cockiness. I'm to sure of myself- and that will get me killed. The woman smiles at me slightly. I have a feeling she's beginning to like me. Then it hits me- she said gods.

"Hey, what gods told you not to say anything?" I ask. She frowns at me.

"The only gods in this world. You've stumbled here- now you must learn our ways." With that said, she turns and walks towards the fire. Carter and Sadie look at me questioningly.

"What did she mean, 'in this world'? What world are you from?" Carter asks. I shrug. To be honest, I have no idea what the gods are in this world. I have a few ideas- I wouldn't be a daughter of Athena if I didn't- but none of them seem right.

"Why don't you show me this world of yours?" I ask politely, and Carter nods.

"Alright, come on. I'll show you the library."  
_

The library was amazing. Cleo was in there- apparently she was like the librarian. There was a ton of scrolls, in Egyptain and English. I could even get them in Ancient Greek! All I had to do was voice my question out loud, and a shabti would get it for me.

However, it was weird. There were Egyptian deities painted on the floor and ceiling. The Egyptian scrolls, the shabti. It was all starting to prove one of my theories- one of my least favorites. Carter kept pulling down scrolls though, obviously not focusing on me. Or trying not to, at least. I did catch him sneak a few looks my way. Sadie too. Finally, I couldn't take it. I plopped in a chair and called out.

"Um, find anything?" I asked. Carter nodded, and he brought the scrolls over by me.

"Yep. Now before we begin, I must ask you not to say anything. Just listen first. Ok?" I don't want to agree- it reminds me of when I learned I'm a demigod- but I reculantly do. Basically because I didn't want to lose Carter as my friend. "Great, then here goes." He took a deep breath.

"The Ancient Egyptian gods are real. They are still around. You've met one. Bast is the goddess of cats." He pauses, obviously eaiting for me to say something. When I stayed quiet- I did promise to- he continues. "And with the Gods staying aroud, Egyptian magic survived. Egyptian magicians normally hold blood-lines to a pharaoh from Egypt. They make magicians- the people in this house." That sank in- they thought I was a magician? There was no way! I'm a demigod! Carter continued, pausing my thougts of denial.

"Egyptian magic is about turning words into reality. There are seven kinds- elementalists, diviners, combat magicians, necromancers, animals charmers, sunu and sau. Sunu means healer and sau means charm-maker. Every person with the blood of the pharaohs specialize in one of these areas.

"Another part of being blood of the pharaohs means the gods will take you on as a host. This happens beacuse The gods prefer blood of the pharaohs and can not physically walk on the Earth without a mortal body anchoring them. A few months ago, Sadie was possessed by Isis and I was possessed by Horus. Set even possessed our uncle, Amos." Then he began to tell me the story. Throughout his explanation Sadie jumped in and the two backed up their claims with images from the scrolls they had taken down from the shelves. As I listened, I kept my face neutral. It wasn't that bad. Not like the Titan War. When he finished, the room was silent. "Any questions?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. Nada. None at all." I say. "This is actually pretty normal." They look at me. "What? It is." I say and Carter raises his hands in defense.

"Ok. I just know it's a lot to take in. Why don't you turn in and we'll figure out what path you'll follow tomorrow. Oh and you will start your training as well." He suggests, and I nod in compliance.

"Sure, sounds good. See you tomorrow." I say, then head off to sleep. As I gaze at my ceiling, I think back to my moms message. You are not alone. I am with you. As I drift of to sleep, I realized she was right. I'm not alone. My last thought before falling to sleep- what's a headrest?

My dream that night was not a normal one. Well, for a mortal anyway. But even in demigod standards it was weird. It started out where I was standing in Camp Half-blood with Annabeth and Percy. Plus Grover, Thalia, Nico and demigods I couldn't see behind me. They were standing, weapons out and facing two people I met today. Carter and Sadie.

Carter and Sadie brought out boomerangs- no, wands- and pointed them at my family. It seemed to be a fight between the two sides. Behind Carter and Sadie were a group of magicians. I recognized Walt, Jaz, Cleo and Felix. But the sun bent and refracted around the magicians, so it seemed the shadows belonged to other people. People with human bodies and animal heads. A shiver ran down my spine. They were showing that person's godly path.

As I raced foward, trying to stop the fighting, I noticed the elements attempting to stop me. The gods were readying for battle as well. The Egyptians stared at me with hatred and betrayal. None of them mattered except for Carter's gaze. He wouldn't even look at me. A signal was given, and the two sides began to fight. Then the scene shifted.

Now it was the gods fighting- both sides. The Greeks were winning it seemed, but it was really hard to tell. Finally, my mother and Thoth strode foward and began talking to each other. Then they addressed the crowd. Eventually, the gods settled down. Zeus and Horus spoke to each other, and thunder and sunlight flashed through the room. The Mist grew strong and thick weaving itself in between the two groups until they could not see each other. The dream showed Olympus, my mother sitting on her throne and staring at me. "Daughter, this is what you have started. You have brought the groups together- make sure it does not end in war."

I woke up, heart pounding, sweaty and gasping for breath. I felt as if I had fought the two wars, alone. I analyzed the dream, trying to decide the hidden meaning- if there was one. There wasn't, so I got up and stretched. I changed into a Camp Half-blood shirt and frayed jean shorts. Grabbing my knife sheath and necklace, I placed both pieces on. I exited my room and eased the door shut. I pressed the pendant, and walked downstairs, staying close to the wall. I was going to practice.

I had made it down the stairs and through the Great Room when the lights suddenly turned on. Bast stood there, knives out, searching the room. I wanted to guess that she was searching for me. When she found nothing, she called to me. "Kitten, I know you are there. Show yourself." I recuantly took off my necklace and appeared before her. She smiled. "Ah, there you are. What are you doing Minny?"

"I was going to practice with my knife. I don't want to get out of practice."

"What is coming up that you would need to be able to fight? A war?" Bast hissed, obviously trying not to show her disappointment. With me? I shook my head no.

"No, not another war. Just wanted to be ready for monsters and such." Bast smiled wickedly, and held up her knives.

"As long as I am not helping you prepare for war... let us practice together." Before I could answer, she lunged. Instinct forced me to leap backwards and reactions swiftly grabbed my knife form it's sheath and pointed it at Bast's throat. She purred. "Very good. Now, let's fight for real." She lunged at me again, and instinct brought my blade up, knocking hers aside as I danced out of her reach. We had begun.

I had to say this for Bast-she was good. Really good. I normally pressed my opponet and didn't leave them time to put me on defensive. With Bast, I was on offensive for two seconds and then I was forced on defense. Most of the time I just stopped her knife from making a lethal cut. I was dripping in sweat, my orange t-shirt looking like a rusty brown. I decided to try a maneuver Annabeth had accidentally taught me.

I backed up, hoping to lead her foward. She hissed, but advanced, knives flashing. I timed it- I had to start now. I lunged foward unexpectantly, slamming my knife aginst her left one. As soon as it connected, I twisted, keeping the knife there. I was now stationed in the area between her knives. I placed force on my hilt that was on her blade. It twisted the knife while forcing the blade itself down. Two opposite forces acted on the knife at the same time. Bast howled in the pain it caused, dropping the knife.

I kicked it far away from her and slashed at her unprotected chest. She was forced to back up, hissing in frustration. I scrambled onto the couch, waiting for her to come back towards me. She scrambled back towards me, howling in outrage. I timed it, just about... almost there... now! I jumped off the couch, flipping it as I flew towards her. A bang echoed from the couch colliding with the floor. Her head jumped towards it, and I landed behind her. As she realized what happened, I disarmed her right knife. Kicking that away too, I jabbed the back of her knee and she crumpled to the ground. I situated my knife above her neck, breathing heavily. She smiled.

"Good work Minny. No mortal has ever been able to best me in millenia." I smiled, then sheathed my knife and reached a hand out to her. She grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. You should see my sister Annabeth fight with a knife. I can never beat her- neither can our best swordsman." She purred.

"Still, a mortal has not bested me. You have. That is no small feat, my dear." I smiled.

"But I'm not mortal." I said, confused. She laughed.

"I meant a being that can die, dear. I understand the difference." I laughed to. It seemed obvious, in retrospect. I looked down at my sweat-soaked body, and wrinkled my nose.

"Ugh, I need to take a shower. Thank you for sparring with me." She nodded.

"Any time dearest. But do take a shower- you stink." She said, her nose wrinkled as well. I nodded and walked up the stairs towards my room. I passed Carter on the stairs and smiled at him.

"Hey Carter. What's up?" He looked at me once, eyes narrowed, then walked down the stairs. Rude much? I shrugged it off and continued walking. I desperatley needed a shower.  
_

Fifteen minutes later I locked my door and went down for breakfast. My knife was sheathed and at my hip, my hair back in it's normal braid. I even wore a fresh Camp T, but this time with black shorts. I grabbed my tool bag at the last second. I had my bracelet, and my three necklaces on. I fingered my camp beads, deciding to place them in my room. I didn't want them to break.

I walked up the stairs, but heard voices coming from Carters room. Him and Sadie were talking about... me? I pressed my pendant and crept closer. "I'm telling you the truth Sadie! She's different!" Carter seemed frustrated and annoyed. I frowned. What did he mean, different?

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Of course she's different Carter- she's one of us!" I felt him shake his head. Don't ask how though. I can't explain it.

"Not like that Sadie. She said she's not mortal." Sadie scoffed.

"What- she's a goddess?" She asked, tone implying disbelief. He nodded again. "I don't believe you." She stated.

"Do you believe Bast? She said she knew the difference." Carter argued, and I sucked in a breath. He had overheard me and Bast!

"Yes, but you also said she told Minny she meant a person that could die. That's what she meant by mortal Carter." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"So what, Minny can't die?" Carter countered, and Sadie shrugged. Then frowned.

"Carter, why are you so interested in this?" She asked.

"If she thinks she's not mortal, what if she's a..." He trailed off. Sadie glanced at him sharply, mouth wide open. She looked like a fish.

"Carter, you think she may be a godling?" She asked. Godling? Did they know? I thought. Carter nodded. "But that's impossible! We were godlings and we thought we were mortal!" She cried.

"Yes but remember what Desjardins said? 'The gods have possessed you, as they always do. Soon you will forget you're even human.' She forgot Sadie! She's possessed." He said, voice rising. Sadie seemed to hesitate.

"I don't know Carter. What if we're wrong? How do we find out?" Carter paused, thinking.

"Minny has journals in her room. Top shelf of her bookshelf. Maybe we can check in there?" Sadie grinned.

"Let's go check out the new girl!" They walked out the door, me on their tail.

I know most of you probably don't care about my excuses, but I truly am sorry I took so long in updating this. Schoolwork is piling up, dance season is starting, and track just started. I'm trying out. Plus, I wanted to get the explanation right... Did I do ok? R&R!


	5. Why I want to kill the Kanes

A/N: Thanks to those who've reviewed! E. E. Terrill, Annabeth Chase child of wisdom, and snyderk161! Plus, a special thanks to bedtime2000 for following! Y'all are the reason why I keep posting! And now on with the story! _ They stopped outside my door. Sadie looked at Carter, and Carter reached in his pocket. He brought out a golden object, shaped like a key, but not. Sadie grinned. "You've got to love magic. Keys and all." Carter touched the object to the doorknob, and it transformed into a key that would fit my keyhole. He slipped it in, and unlocked my door. They stepped through, and I followed. I moved over to the closet door I had left open and eased my toolbag into it. Since it was no longer connected to my body, it reappeared. Luckily, Carter and Sadie were over at my bookcase. I moved to my dresser, and dropped my necklaces on it. (Except for my invisibility necklace, obviously.) Then I joined the other two. They had laid my journals on my bed. "This one says dreams, Carter." Sadie said, holding up a journal bound in red velvet. Carter held up a black one. "This one's in Greek. I can't tell what it says." He opened it, and started to read put loud. "Zeus is the patriarch of the Gods- Hera is the matriarch. They are siblings..." He trailed off and shrugged. "School project?" He dropped it back on the bed. I smiled slightly. It actually WAS a school project- until I realized they were real. Then I attempted to work out all the family relationships. Sadie grabbed a purple one. "This is just drawings. People, areas, nature scenes. And a few of a throne room." She replaced that one on the bed. Carter grabbed my green one. "Nope- this is some stories she wrote. They sound good. Based on Greek Myths." I had to hold in a laugh. They were my adventures as a demi-god. The monsters I had killed, the quests, that kind of stuff. The only book they hadn't tried was my blue one. My journal. "This is it Sadie!" Carter said, glancing over the first page. He quickly put the rest of the books back in the order I had them: black, green, purple, red and then blue. Obviously blue wasn't there yet. Sadie sat on my desk chair and Carter grabbed the chair in the corner and pulled it over. Then he began to read. " 'January 5, 1998 Daddy's sick. The doctor said he probably won't get better. Auntie Caroline came and is now living with us. She says she wants to take care of Daddy, but I think there's another reason. I just don't know what it is. Another monster attacked. Just a snake-girl thing again- I killed her real quick. I just don't know why they're all attacking!' 'April 23, 1998 Daddy died today. I held his hand as he died, crying. I mean, who wouldn't? As he died, he told me stories of my mom. How they met, who she was, why she couldn't stay- that stuff. I didn't really believe him, but I didn't really believe he was dying either. Overload, at that point. My aunt has decided that I'm going to actually go to school now-especially as I can't go to a science lab anymore. She's enrolled me in a private school for "special" people like me. But one where you advance on your own. Good.' 'April 23, 2000 My aunt walked into my room today, found me crying and staring at at picture of my dad. I looked up as she entered, and whispered 'I undestand.' Because I did. He was gone for good. He was never coming back. Ive looked into the stuff he told me about my mom. If he was right, I finally know why all those monsters had attacked me. And it wasn't a good reason.' 'June 1, 2001 So, my school 'adult friend'- really just a special therapist- turned out to be an empousa. My friend Shane saved me with... reedpipes, I think? Anyway, he turned Mrs. Chambers into a bush and dragged me to a summer camp. For "special" people like me. They even showed me an orientation video! Apparently, Dads stories were real. Apparently, Mrs. Chambers ate Mr. Chambers- the one who was supposed to be my therapist. Then she took his place. Im in Cabin Eleven for now- it's so crowded! Hopefully my mom will claim me soon.' 'June 5, 2001 Four days. That's how long it took for my mom to claim me. Now, I have my own bunk in Cabin Six. And I have to say, it's better than Eleven. It's basically the land for the smart. And all the kids are smart. I chose a knife as a weapon. It's longer than Annabeth's- more like a dagger- but to wide to be a dagger. I'm actually pretty good with it. I can use a sword, and bow and arrow- but not as good as a knife. I can throw a dagger as well-but again not as well as a knife. All my siblings are extremely nice to me. Annabeth is my age, but she's been here a year longer. She's stays year round. So does our counseler- her name's May. I guess her dad named her after the month that he met her mom. Er, my mom. Whatever. I finally feel like I belong somewhere.' 'October 31, 2001 So, I'm kicked out of school today. Stupid Lastryogian- blew up the cafeteria! My aunt says it's alright, she has two more waiting on me. Said I was a family member from some other country. She was just waiting for me to get here. But, she also asked me to try to last longer at this school. And kill monsters before I got expelled. Oh well, I guess I can. On the other hand, I have been kicked out of at least ten schools. I wonder if they have a World Record for that? Anyway, I have to figure out a way to carry my knife in school. Shouldn't be hard! I am after all, my moms daughter.' ' January 5, 2002 There goes another school down. This time I was kicked out because I couldn't pass any tests. I mean, hello! I'm dyslexic- why would you put me in Advanced English? Aunt Caroline was extremely mad- she called the school board and everything! She said I should not have been kicked out because I couldn't pass tests. The school said I had a bad vibe or whatever. My aunt said that the schools a wack job anyway. She got me into a boarding school. I'm all packed and on my way there. Wish me luck!' 'June 10, 2002 Its offical- no more Academy for me. I had to much 'aggression' or whatever. Started to many fights, that kind of thing. But that girl was asking for it! Kept saying it was my fault dad died, my fault mom left. Stuff like that. It wasn't really my fault! Anyway, I now hold the record of being kicked out of three schools in one year! Sadly there's no record like this, but if there was, I have already beaten myself. What a life.' 'May 15, 2004 Havent written in a few years. Mainly because I left it in LA, in my room in the Lotus Casino... Stupid Lotus-Eaters! But anywho, I'm back from my quest, and I feel great! Here's why: 1)I made a really cool thing in arts and crafts today. So it was supposed to be a daisy. The petals were carved from thick wood and appear exactly as they should in nature. Except for the colors- I painted the petals yellow instead of white. The inside of the flower was a perfect circle. It had also taken a lot of time, and I had made seed indentations so it even felt real. For some reason, I painted it white. Don't really know why. Maybe I wanted an inside out daisy? 2) LUKE NOTICED IT! See, I was going to give it to my aunt when I returned home, but then I remembered she hated daisies. It reminded her of Dad, because that's the type of flower the funeral home used. Did you know in a foreign country a daisy is the symbol of Death? The camp had a real good laugh about that one, until an Aphrodite girl asked if they meant Hades or Thanatos. We really didn't know. Anyway, back on topic we go! So, I couldn't give it to my aunt. So I thought maybe giving it to my mom. But I couldnt just go up there to hand her a flower I made! Ridiculous! No more did I want to throw it in a fire as a sacrifice. If only there was a temple! So I decided to keep it, and use it as a necklace. I made a small hoop for the chain and set off towards the Hermes cabin. I got there and saught out Luke. I found him grabbing his sword and heading to the arena. I walked beside him and asked him if he could grab me a chain for it. I showed him it and he smiled. Said it looked nice, and he'll get me the chain by tonight. I thanked him and replaced it in my bag. Then I pulled out my knife and lunged at Luke. Can I just say, he's good? Like, really good! Probably the best in a few centuries! So anyway, we fought for an hour, at the most. Then he disarmed me and it was over. He won, obviously. Guess I have to work harder. He got me the chain after the campfire, as me and Annabeth walked back to our cabin with May. He took the flower, looped the chain through the loop and put it on me. He said it looked nice on me, complimented my hair and stuff. Then he said it made me look girlyish, instead of who I really was. He liked it. I really wanted to ask him out then- his blue eyes were sparkling more then ever and his sandy hair was in his eyes- but I knew Annabeth liked him first. I wouldn't do that to a sister. Or friend!' "Finally! A mention of a cute boy!" Sadie explained, though she sounded interested. My blood was boiling, and my heart was sinking. LUKE. "Sadie, shush!" Carter said, annoyed. He wanted to keep reading, wanted more answers. And he was finding them in my journal! I was literally trembling with rage. Then I froze- what if they continued through the Titan War? I don't think I could bare it. "What? I'm just complimenting her on being normal for once. I mean, what girl fights monsters with a knife? And what girl learned how to do said thing at camp?" She said, as if doing me a favor. Carter sighed. "Oh, I don't know... how about a magician?" Sadie just glared at him, then motioned for him to continue. " 'June 24, 2004 Decided to go home during the school year. My aunt found me a boarding school in Brooklynn. I don't really want to go though- I've always felt on edge. As if a ton of monsters were waiting for me there. Chiron wasn't happy either, though he couldn't tell me why. He had sworn an oath on the River Styx or something to not tell this PARTICULAR information until given permission. He did tell me, however, to grab an extra knife and keep one on me at all times. And don't forgot to be respectful. Then he galloped away, looking sad. Because of that, I grabbed not one extra knife but two, plus a throwing dagger. I grabbed an invisibility sheath (made by the Hephateus kids and enchanted by the Hermes) that would turn any weapon in it unseeable. It would even elongate to hold a sword or gun- though I would never use a gun. Not my style, you know? Plus, there's this clip that I attach to a bow so that I can sling it on my back invisible as well. Plus one for the quiver. I don't think I'll use it- my aim hasn't improved- but I WILL put it with my personal bow and arrow. I had gotten Michael Yew to weave it for me from sunlight, in exchange for an answer to his problem. It was an easy one, and I even threw in a drachma for a quiver and arrows. He accepted, and bam!- I have a bow that fits my hand perfectly and arrows that fly straight and true. Well, they will when my aim increases. Oh, and I'm going to leave the journal here. I don't want it being read at school- imagine what would happen if they found out that I'm a ημίθεος? (Had to write it in Greek- what if someone found my journal and read it?) Styx, that would be awful! Oh, there's the conch shell- time for breakfast! ' "Carter, you skipped a word. What is it? It sounded like she said what exactly she is." Sadie asked, genuiley concerned. Carter frowned at my journal. From his face, he was contemplating destroying it. "Sadie, I wish I knew. It's written in Greek again!" He exclaimed, throwing the book down on the bed. "Gah! Why does she have so many secrets? Why isn't it a normal journal? She's only writing the important stuff!" He yelled in frustration, throwing his hands up. "Carter, hand ME the book. I'll keep reading, and you take a break." Sadie suggested, getting up to grab it herself. Carter didn't move. As she settled down, she opened it back up. "You know, we could probably get Bast to translate it." He looked at her then. "Probably not. She was forbidden to say anything, remember?" Sadie nodded, and Carter sighed again. "Just read it," " 'July 31, 2004 May died yesterday. We were in the forest for Capture the Flag when a empousa launched herself at Jake Mason, May's boyfriend. He's Hephateus, and they had now been going out for almost a month. They kissed under the fireworks on the 4th, as George Washington crossed the Delaware River. It was so cute, an Aphrodite boy swooned, and a girl fainted. Anyway, May jumped in front of Jake, but before she could do anything, the empousa killed her. Quickly, and painlessly. If it wasn't for Clarisse, Jake would have died to. Clarisse stabbed the empousa with Maimer- her electric spear- and it exploded. Capture the Flag ended then in a draw. We spent a long time on her shroud. First, we took the curtains and her bedspread for a foundation. I did that part, zigzagging the silver and the grey so it looked as if it was one sheet. And, you couldn't tell if it was silver zigzagged on gray or vice versa. Annabeth took her knife and carved in an owl and olive branch. Then Malcom decorated it with apples and rulers, symbols of her dream- to be a school teacher for little kids. Ones with dyslexia and ADHD, or both. Sadly, she didn't get there. The cabin also added laurel wreaths, because she was a hero, and a throne, because she was the counseler. Finally, we embrodiered her name in Ancient Greek. Right below it said mom's name. We were all proud of our work, yet sad it had to be done. That night we lit the funeral pyre. Jake didn't cry exactly, just watched it burn then went back to his cabin. No one saw him until dinner. Annabeth was proclaimed conseler- since she had been there longer then anyone else. Plus, even though we were the youngest, May had mentored us two. Seemed only right her student took over the cabin. After that all took place, everyone went back to activities, feeling glum. Except for us, of course. Our whole cabin was excused for the day. Many paired up and wandered the forest, looking for monsters to take their frustration out on. Others stayed in the cabin and read, or wrote, or studied myths. Annabeth, Malcom (who was proclaimed her deputy conselour) and a few others went to spar, hoping it would lift their spirits. I went to spar too, until I realized who ALSO was close to May. Who was ALSO suffering. Jake. So I visited him. Beckendorf showed me his bunk, and explained how everyone had a spot under their bunk. Like a personal room. Jake had gone down there after the funeral and hadn't come up yet. He told me to press a red button and speak to the right of it. It would send the message to Jake. So I did. I told him I wanted to see him and he came up within five minutes. We sat on his bed and swapped memories of May. I had more- since I saw her 24/7 at camp- but Jake's had more substance. He told me she would have like dying to save a loved one, said that was always how she had wanted to go. Seems she got her wish. I told him in response that she would have been happy dying for anyone, but would be ESPECIALLY glad to have died for Jake. We looked at each other, and I noticed he was crying. I would be, but I had already cried enough in my own cabin as I made her shroud. Jake told me her shroud was beautiful, and asked who made it. I told him I fixed the cloth, but we all pitched in. He smiled and said thanks, and he knew she would have liked it. We leaned on each other and cried for a while longer. And I did cry then. When we went to dinner, everyone saw me and Jake together, but didn't say anyting. Probably because they saw his bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes, or maybe it was because I glared at them all, daring them to try it. They didn't, thankfully. During the anual sacrifice, I heard a lot of people add Athena and Hades to their prayers. Cabin Six each prayed, dropping in our normal portion for mom, then a lot of food for Hades. We were asking him to give her Elysium, because she died a hero. Jake stayed the longest, throwing in his whole pizza slice. He murmured for at least five minutes before he choked. Beckendorf and Nyssa led him back to their table, where he was given more pizza. He ate three bites, drank two gulps of his drink and then stopped. Very little was eaten at our table too. That night, the campfire was horrible. The fire was low, and dark. Almost black. Nobody felt like singing after this morning. There wasn't any Capture the Flag, because Chiron was worried we would get hurt. I wasn't- I wanted to be in the woods. I wanted to be killing monsters, hacking at people- ANYTHING to stop feeling upset! But, that didn't happen, so we all went to bed upset. A great ending to a great day.' 'August 1, 2004 I had a dream last night. It showed May, getting evaluated in the Underworld. See, when a ημίθεος dies, they're given a drachma for the ferry. So it was an easy trip. I hope. Anyway, the dream. So May was getting evaluated, standing calmly as they decided her fate. Eventually, she was granted Elysiusm and she disappeared behind a gate. The dream shifted, and suddenly I was watching her stand in Cabin Six. It was weird to look at myself sleeping, let me tell you. Anyway, she looked at all of us, muttered 'είναι ασφαλής' and vanished. The dream shifted, again, to the throne room of Olympus to show me my mother sitting on her throne. She seemed distraught, then glanced at me and around me, and smiled. That smile was the last I saw before she flicked her wrist and the dream went dark. I slept peacefully the rest of the night. It seems that I had shared parts of my dream with the cabin. Mainly the part where she stood in our cabin and when we- I- saw mom. Only Annabeth also saw her getting Elysium. As she informed the cabin, I informed Jake. He thanked me, and said she visited him too last night. She said 'I'm waiting for you Jake. Promise. Please be safe.' Then after she bent to give his sleeping form an air-kiss, she vanished. A lot of my siblings- including me- are leaving today or tomorrow. We don't want to stay at camp right now. Don't want to stay in the same cabin that May once did. Once led. Annabeth is staying, and I'm leaving Saturday. So other then a few year-rounders, it'll be me and Annabeth here. Well, in the cabin anyway. Luke managed to cheer me up today by cracking jokes and even stealing all of the makeup in the Aphrodite Cabin. He sent them on a treasure hunt, complete with clues! Eventually, they wound up back at the cabin where everything was put back to where it was. Oh, Silena was NOT happy! But it was funny, in the least. At least it broke my mood.' There was a shocked silence in the room after Sadie finished her entry. I hung my head, remembering May. Another reason I didn't look back in my journal- I wrote about people's deaths. Finally, Carter broke the silence. "She lost her sister at the age of 11. AND helped make said sister's burial shroud." He exclaimed, sounding horrified. Sadie tried for a smile. "Half-sister, actually. But yes." She said, giving up on trying to make it a joke. Because it simply wasn't a joke. Couldn't be a joke. And she knew it too. Sadie swallowed hard and read the next entry. " 'August 8, 2004 A week. That's how long it took for the camp to go back to normal. I'm leaving in a few hours to go home, but I thought that I would update this first. Somethings not right. One hellhound, two draceane and an empousa were in the woods again. Someone's SUMMONING them. Me, Annabeth and Malcom were figuring out where best to put the flag for tonights game whn we heard the growl. We turned, saw them, and attacked together. It probably took us a minute at the most. It helped. Malcom went to warn the campers, while Annabeth went to tell Chiron. I went to the store. The hellhound had been wearing a huge Camp Half-Blood shirt as a collar. And it was ONE shirt, not many sewn together. And that particular shirt is sold at one place in the entire world- the camp store. If looks could kill people and burn buildings, there would be no Camp Half-Blood left. I was that angry. It was- suprise, suprise- Conner and Travis Stoll watching the store that day. I marched right inside of it, swung the sign to 'Closed' and pulled the twins out by their ears. Then I threw them on the ground. They were not happy campers. I hissed in their ears that I was very upset, and needed answers. They said they'ld give 'em, if I let them up. I didn't. They HAD sold the jumbo shirt, but to a nice girl. They didn't know the cabin- it was a new camper. I said thank you and stalked off. They seemed relieved when I was gone. I know I would be if the situations were reversed. I met up with Annabeth in the arena. As we got ready to spar, I told her what I found out. She said Chiron was upset, and would make an announcement at dinner. Malcom met up with us and said that the campers were slightly worried but didn't care. They thought it was a joke. Cabins Nine and Six didn't though. Not at all. Malcom joined our match, and we began a three-way spar. It was hard, and Annabeth won. Suprise, suprise. At dinner, after the sacrifice obviously, Chiron lectured us. Here's his exact words. 'Heroes! It has come to my attention that there has been monsters summoned into the forest. Be this a joke or not, May Fare has been killed because of this. If any cabin has ANY idea on this, please do not hesitate to tell me. And do not summon ANY more monsters, or the forest will be shut down. Understood?' We all nodded, and then began eating. I knew everyone was talking about his speech- he was rarely ever that angry. There was no Capture the Flag that night, though no one argued. Seems my aunt got delayed. I'm leavig tomorrow after lunch. (And yes I have a cell phone even if it's against the rules) Luckily, I'm already all packed. Just got to sleep.' 'June 21, 2005 Haven't written all summer. Here's what's new! 1) Percy Jackson. Percy was rescued from Yancy Academy (my old school!) by Grover Underwood. Chiron even went to watch over him! A Kindly One attacked him there, to, so I guess it was needed. Plus, he defeated the Minotaur! Oh, and guess what? He's the SON OF POSIEDON! 2) Zeus's master bolt was stolen. Percy went on a quest to retrieve it, since Zeus thinks he stole it. I WISH I was on that quest. Well, I would except for the prophecy. YOU SHALL GO WEST TO FACE THE GOD WHO HAS TURNED, FIND WHAT WAS STOLEN AND SEE IT SAFELY RETURNED. YOU SHALL BE BETRAYED BY THE ONE WHO CALLS YOU A FRIEND, AND FAIL TO SAVE WHAT MATTERS MOST IN THE END. Scary. The only reason I know all of it is because he personally saught me out and asked if I could help him. He told me to swear I wouldn't tell anyone all of it, so I swore on the Styx even though he didn't ask me too. (Who said I wasn't nice?) Anyway, he wanted me to help him figure out the prophecy. I told him basically what Annabeth said, and warned him like Chiron. Great-I'm turning into THOSE two. Oh, and by the way, that person summoned another monster. It was a hellhound and it went for Percy. Chiron killed it, Percy was claimed... But still. As soon as I find the person summoning them, I'll kill him. Or her- I swear it.' 'August 20, 2005 It was Luke. Luke caused the death of May by summoning monsters, Luke tried to kill Percy. THREE times, I might add. The hellhound, trying to suck him into Tartarus during the quest, and setting a pit scorpion on him. Luke even stole the master bolt and the helm of darkness. Luke, all Luke. He's following Kronos now. Poor Luke. He was always angry about his dad being away for so long, but then he was twisted by Kronos into who he is now. Poor guy. Although, we're enemies now, so I should probably hate him... but I can't. I just can't believe it! Luke- MY Luke, Annabeth's Luke- is evil. It's wrong, it's sick, and it hurts on every level. I can just remember him cheering me up after May, pranking with me, sparring with me when Annabeth was busy. He even helped me with Cabin inspections! And now he's evil. I hate him for that- so I guess I do hate him a little bit. Oh, and one other thing. It seems the Great Prophecy- and the war- is starting.' Sadie stopped reading, breath hitching. "What the... what war?" She finally exclaimed. I let out a shaky breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and crossed to the door. I was done listening to- and letting them- read my journal. And they would know it. Soon. Reaching the door, I stepped outside my room and unhooked my necklace. As soon as it fell, I became visible. I quickly hid it in my jeans and took a deep breath, calming my nerves. Then I slammed the door open, causing it to hit the wall. The pair in my room jumped quiltily. And paled as they saw me, leaning comftorably against the frame. I straightened up and stalked into the room. "Excuse me for interrupting you, but WHAT. THE. HADES. ARE. YOU. DOING. IN. HERE?!" I screeched at the end, biting off each word. Sadie quickly put my journal back on my bookshelf, then looked me square in the eyes. "We were reading your journal. You had secrets and we needed to know if you were a threat." She stated calmly, as if talking of the weather. I paled, shaking from restrained rage. "Get. Out. Now." I stated, hand going to my sheath as I worked myself up. They might have noticed my wide frantic eyes, or my rigid body, or just heard the tension in my voice. They filed obediently out of my room, but Carter looked at me. "Im sorry about May. She didn't deserve to die young." He said sincerally. I swallowed, and sat heavily on the bed. "Sorry Carter, but that doesn't cut it in the real world. A lot of people die young- especially in my family." I looked away from him, towards the giant owl on the wall. He sighed and I heard him move to follow his sister. Good riddance. I waited in my room for fifteen minutes before I forced myself down. I needed breakfast. I grabbed my inviso-sheath and my old knife, plus the one I had used this morning with Bast. I didn't know what- or even if- they would try, but I was ready for it. More than ready. As soon as I reached the Great Room, it fell silent. I didn't care- I just grabbed a waffle and a pancake, and sat down by Bast. As far away from Carter and Sadie as I could. I was still fuming, and was hoping that if I didn't sit near them, I wouldn't kill them. Because I WAS tempted to. Bast leaned towards me over the table. "I can feel your anger rolling of you in waves. What set you off?" I merely glanced at Carter and Sadie then back to my breakfast. A quarter of the waffle and a quarter of the pancake were missing- I had given it to mom, obviously. I realized I wasn't hungry- hearing all those entries made me lose my appetite. I stood up, stalked over to the fireplace and scraped the rest of my food in. MOM, PLEASE HELP ME. I CAN'T DO IT ON MY OWN. I NEED YOUR WISDOM. I thought, tears prickling at my eyes. I stayed there, watching the food burn. When I didn't smell the normal scent, I really wanted to cry. Was I on my own? Did mom desert me? I waited, hoping to get some sign. I did, though after the food was gone. The smoke formed an owl- her telling me to keep flying. I smiled slightly. I turned around, relieved and started towards the stairs. Carter's voice rang out though, and stopped me. "Where are you going Minny?" He asked, voice sounding concerned. I grit my teeth, slowly counting to ten. FLY HIGH, I thought, BE SMART. NO WAR. "Im going to my room." I stated, pleasantly. He raised an eyebrow, then turned back to his breakfast. I had just placed my foot on the first stair when Sadie called to me. "Why do you always throw food in the fire?" She asked. "Its a quirky habit, is all." I said, voice tight with anger. Obviously, Sadie either didn't hear or didn't care. "Yeah, you've said that. But WHY is it a habit? Where did you learn it?" At this statement, I swiveled until I faced her, not leaving the stair. I glared right at her. She wanted this, she would have it. "You should know. Didn't you read about it?" I stated quietly, daring her to continue. A shocked look crept over both their faces, followed by a look of realization. The other trainees looked between us in confusion, while Bast looked pained. Oh, right- no one was supposed to know, and Bast thought they did. "Wait, you learned it at camp?" My skin bristled at his casual use of the word, as if he had been there. As if he knew what it meant to me. "Is that the sacrifice you guys do?" He asked, and I nodded tensely. "Yes, of course. What, did you think we sacrificed? Animals?" I laughed, the sound coming out harsh and false. Obviously, my heart wasn't in it. Carter winced. "No. I- we- uh, anyway that's not what we thought." He stuttered, obviously uncomftorable. Yesterday, I would have smiled to reassure him. Now, I didn't. I was slowly starting to regain my anger. "Uh, Minny..." Carter started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who's Luke?" He asked hesitantly. All the breath left my body as if had been sucker punched. I grabbed onto the railing for support, making sure I wouldn't fall. Of all the questions, he asked me that one. I stared at him, feeling the color drain from my face. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened them slowly. My way of showing this was the real world, and not a vision or dream. "Luke's dead." I whisper quietly, though I can tell Carter heard me. He stiffens, and goes to rub his neck again. "So is Beckendorf, Silena, Castor, Lee, Michael, Bianica, Zoe, Ethan and a ton others." I added, ticking them off in my head. As I said every name, the trainees eyes widened in disbelief, then filled with pity and sympathy. Which I didn't need, or want. "I'm sorry," Carter whispered, standing up too. "I didn't know." He starts to walk towards me, when he's stopped by Sadies voice. "At least you still have your mom and aunt. AND your sister Annabeth and your brother Malcom. It's not so bad." I stiffened, watching the memory of rushing to the make-shift infirmiry and seeing her in bed, pale and weak. I winced, before focusing back on the here and now. Namely, the siblings in front of me. "Annabeth almost died too Sadie. You don't know everything." I whisper, content to move on. Apparently, they weren't done with the twenty questions yet. Because Sadie asked another question. "How'ld she almost die? In that war?" The trainees tensed at the word 'war' and looked at me warily. I just focused on the blonde in front of me, wishing she knew who I was. Wishing she knew what I could DO. Wishing I could show her. But mostly, wishing for her to shut up. "The war," I whispered slowly, starting to get angry and hurt all over again, "reached it's climax this past summer. It started, however, four years ago. And probably before that- I don't know when Luke started listening to..." I trailed off, but not because of Bast's warning glare. Because even now, I couldn't say the name KRONOS. "Listening to who?" Sadie demanded, stepping closer to me. I stepped back, hand instinctivley going to my knife. Hey, who said being a demigod is easy? Most of the time, it's instincts that keep us alive. And that instinct was telling me to grab my knife and carve my way out. "No one. I won't say his name." I told her, taking another step back. She watched my slow retreat, eyes softening. She understod, I guessed- understood what it's like being backed into a corner. The feeling of hopelessness, of having no where to go- she knew it. And knew it well. "You won't or can't?" She whispered, reaching out an arm to stop me. I jerked away from her, knife sliding freely into the empty space. It stopped, pointing right at her heart. One leap towards her and she was visiting Hades- but for good. She stared at the knife in disbelief, then back at me in anger. I quickly put it away, laughing nervously. "Sorry. It's instinct." I explain, running my hand through my ponytail. Sadie opened her mouth, but a roar shook the building. Looking past her, my eyes widened as they landed on the terrace. There, was a hellhound and dracanea. I groaned- I never did get a day off huh? _ And there's chapter 5! Thanks to everyone for reading. Translation's: ημίθεος = demigod είναι ασφαλής = be safe 


	6. I fight with monsters and sunu, oh joy!

**So, I'm just going to start by saying I have no idea what happened with the last chapter. I spent 15 minutes going through the chapter and fixing it so it was readable, and then I uploaded it and it turned into that mess. So I'm going to fix it but first I'm uploading chapter 6! So enjoy! _**

I was moving before I even registered it. I vaguely heard Sadie yelling a the trainees to take out their wands, and Carter moving to stop my advance. All I knew is that whatever they were going to do wouldn't work, and more blood would be on my hands. I wouldn't have that- couldn't have it. It was stained with enough of it already, thank you very much.

I threw open the glass doors to the terrace, striding through in all my anger. I took out my knife, and laid my hand on the one in the inviso-sheath. It was my secret weapon, so to speak. I stood up taller, reaching maximum height and death glaring the monsters in front of me. "Who dies first?" I snarled, bracing myself. The empousa hissed at me. I shrugged. "Ok. I can take you both on."

After the last word flew from my mouth, the hellhound howled and lunged. I swiftly kicked it's snout, shoving it away from me. Then I whipped my knife around and into it's flank. He whimpered once, then dissolved into yellow dust. The empousa snarled as she picked herself up, brushing off the dust. I smirked at her.

"Aw, the little half-blood is gonna kill little ol' me!" She cooed in a baby voice. I grimaced, but continued to hold my knife at the ready. "Your days are numbered demigod! Three-fourths of Olympus ruled in favor of you being killed. You brought together the two worlds who were not supposed to meet again! Your lucky your alive now." She stated, and I grimaced. Little did she know, she was right.

"Don't remind me! I almost died last summer, thank you very much. Dont intend to do it again." I stated calmly. The empousa hissed, then lunged. I sidestepped, and her arm came up. I heard a ringing in my ears, and my world went sideways, but I still held my ground. I rolled under her- probably not the best thing to do in my condition- and came up behind. I stabbed her right leg with my knife, and her left arm with my old one. She screamed before vaporizing. I collected my knives, and replaced them in their sheaths. Then I took inventory.

I had a cut on my chest- almost a slash mark. Probably from the hellhound, so it needed to be cleaned with nectar. Other than that, it was just my head. And that hurt- a lot. My head was pounding, and a trickle of bood was coming from a small scratch. Nothing major. The problem was my vision was going fuzzy, and I realized I was hit harder then I first thought. Plus, my stomach was rolling, and I felt like I was going to puke. I needed help- fast.

I stumbled back through the doors, feeling the adrenaline leave me. Now, even my hellhound-given slash hurt. I whimpered as my headache crescendoed into a migraine, and leaned on the wall for support. I closed my eyes- maybe all I need is sleep. "Minny! Minny wake up! Open your eyes!" I groaned as the annoying voice appeared, louder then it should be. I obeyed, simply because I didn't want it to get any louder. I found myself staring into Carter's concerned brown eyes.

"Im ok Carter. Just need to go to my room." He looked at me, concerned, then nodded slowly. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist, supporting me. I would have protested, but I was incredibly weak. I could barely stand. We started walking towards the stairs, slowly. I kept stumbling, falling over my own feet. Finally we made it to the stairs.

Once there, Carter took out my palette from my tool-bag and dipped the brush in the ink. He wrote pictures on first my right arm, then my left. My vision slowly started to clear, my legs felt less wobbly an my stomach settled. My head still ached but hey- I could handle it. I sighed in relief, and Carter nodded. Then we started up the stairs.

We were three-quarters of the way up before my vision started to go again. I cursed, and struggled up the last quarter. Once there, knees once again about to buckle, I ran to my room and threw open the door. My vision was almost black as I reached the fridge. I grabbed a piece of ambrosia- my hand fumbling with the bag- and nibbled on it. The taste of honey filled my mouth, and my head started to stop pounding.

I also reached in and grabbed the nectar, pouring some on a washcloth and placing it over the slash mark. The wound burned, and I cursed violently. Carter raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Oops, I had forgotten he was even in the room. _And_ I had cursed in Ancient Greek! "_Vlacas_, I'm dumb." I whispered, then faced Carter. He seemed amused.

"I didn't realize a girl as sweet as you could swear better then a truck-driver." He stated, and I smiled slightly.

"Im not as sweet as you think." I said, going over to my bed and relaxing into the pillows. My chest throbbed, and my smile dropped. "Ow." I muttered, and Carter smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked, eyes betraying his concern. I nodded.

"I will be. I've actually had worse, if you can believe." He looked at me in disbelief.

"Worse then almost having your head bashed in, and an infected wound slashed across your chest?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p.' Carter seemed shocked, then shrugged. Oh well. It was my life, not his.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked me, and I smiled slightly.

"Yes actually. You can get me water, bandages, disinfectant spray, that kind of stuff. Oh! And an apple!" I say, and he looks at me. I smile sweetly and innocently. "Im hungry." I add, and he laughs. Shaking his head, he goes to get me what I need. Thankfully.

I sigh, relaxing even further into the pillows. What I had told him was partially true- I did need all that stuff. Well, except for the disinfectant- nectar is good for that kind of stuff. But I only had one small canteen, and I didn't think I would be getting more. I couldn't believe _they_ would choose to send me to Hades. It was unfair! It's not my fault that Sadie brought me here!

I sigh again. Off-topic, as usual. I readjust my position and a whimper of pain escapes my lips. The stupid slash mark is scabbing

over, and when I moved it broke open. I hesitantly placed the nectar-drenched washcloth on the slash again, hissing in pain. This time, I only let three curses escape before I clamped my mouth shut. I was getting better. I close my eyes, breath starting to even out. It was at that moment, my door opened again.

"Minny, I brought you the stuff you asked for and Jaz is here to help..." He trails off as the door shuts behind him. I wondered why he stopped. Then it hits me- even, deep breaths, eyes closed, body relaxed. He must think I'm sleeping. Good- that meant no questions.

"Minny? Wake up Minny." He says, laying a hand on my arm. I resist the urge to recoil, allowing it to stay there. He didn't move it as if to shake me awake.

"Let her sleep Carter. She's wounded. She needs her rest." A girls voice calls out- though not Sadie's. Thank. The. Gods. It must be Jaz, here to heal me. "And besides, she did save us from the monsters." Carter nodded and withdrew his hand. Then, a soft hand gently moved the washcloth. I hissed as it began to hurt again.

The two in the room with me froze, as if expecting me to wake up. So grudgingly, I did. I slowly opened my eyes, and glanced around quickly to make sure nothing was in the room but the three humans. Well, two humans and a demigod anyway. Finding nothing, I glance first at Jaz then at Carter. He smiles sheepishly, and I raise my eyebrow.

"Hey Minny." He says, slightly cautious. I smile at him reassuringly, and he smiles back fully. Then I turn to Jaz. In her hand I see the washcloth.

"Can I have that back?" I ask politely- well mostly. I didn't say please. She frowns, and glances between me and it.

"Um... on one condition." She says nervously, and I look between her and it, eyes narrowing. She takes this as a cue and continues. "You don't put it back on until I'm done." I stare at her, then it clicks. She's going to heal me. Or try, anyway. I start to laugh, turning it into coughs so as not to offend the girl. She _was _nice, and was only trying to help.

I reach up and grab the washcloth and replace it in my chest. My face arranges Ito a grimace as the hurt spikes quickly then settles back down. Disinfectant, healer, painkiller, energizer, fire-starter (as if we would ever allow that to happen) and other usefulness wrapped up in liquid. Behold! The drink of the gods!

I sigh in relief as the slash itself starts to numb, already beginning to heal. Before it goes further, however, the washcloth is once again plucked off my chest. I open my eyes, and glare at Jaz. "Will you stop doing that?" I grind out, obviously annoyed. She flinched slightly, and an expression slides across her face- fear?- before becoming a concerned mask. I say mask because the concerned look on her face was not reflected in her eyes.

"No. Now, can I do my job?" She states, bending down to see to see the slash mark. I grit my teeth, but allow her to look. She's lucky she's not a demigod- because if she was, I would have smacked her already. Possibly with a knife, though that's only a ten percent chance. And I've only done it once (by the way, Lee did try to keep me in bed while Luke was about to attack. Not a good idea) She turned away, and rummaged in her toolbag before bringing out a statue. I paled- it was of an Egyptian goddess.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I say nervously. She looks at me and smiles geneuinely. I don't smile back, just keep my eyes on the statue. This things eyes are narrowed and she's scowling. I'm pretty sure at me too.

"Don't be nervous. It's a statue of Sekhmet, the patron goddess for the _sunu_." I thought- sunu... Healers! Oh no, I was not going to be healed as she called on an Egyptian God! I jumped off the bed, grabbing the washcloth and running to the side of the room by my closet. There, I sit in the chair and place the washcloth back on my chest. This time, the wound barely hurts and I sigh, relaxing into the chair.

Jaz takes a step towards me, and I jump up, washcloth still pressed against my chest with my left hand. With my right, I draw my dagger, facing it towards her. She pales. "I'm not going to hurt you Minny. I just want to help." She says in a placating tone, moving fowards. I slowly put my knife down, backing up until I'm by the door.

"I know. Two things, though. 1) I don't mean to pull a knife- it's a reaction to being startled or scared. It keeps me alive. 2) I'm fine. Honestly, look." And with that, I take the washcloth away from my chest, showing the unmarked skin. Jaz pales and looks at my skin, then at me with a questioning look.

"How?" She asks, and I grin wickedly.

"Magic." She narrows her eyes in anger.

"Magic? So you healed yourself? On your own?" I start to nod, and then change it to shaking my head.

"Not on my own. I had help." She takes a step towards me, then moves away. Obviously she remembers how able I am with knife.

"Who helped you?" I grinned wickedly again. This is fun- I haven't messed with people since before the war.

"Not a who- a what. But I can't say." She places her fists on her hips, and starts to move foward again.

"Why not?"

"Its a secret." Jaz goes to step foward again, but Carter holds her back.

"Jaz, stop. Let her have her secret." Jaz nods and walks over to the bed. She grabs her toolbag and hefts it on to her shoulder, about to leave. Then she turned to me.

"Minny, I don't think having secrets is a bad idea. But, only as long as the secret won't harm others. If it will- and can- you should tell it. Because it won't just affect you." And with that, she walks from the room. Carter looked at me once, before smiling.

"Do you want to talk?"

**And now Jaz is even more suspicious! Nice job Minny! Anyway, next chapter her godly path is chosen and she gets a visit from sme of our favorite gods! And more frustrating things happen, plus some people go on a mission. Sounds exciting, right?**

**That's enough spoilers! Now I'm starting something new: Trivia Questions. The first to answer will get the chapter dedicated them and I'll read their story and comment (maybe even comment) IF YOU ARE A GUEST! ADD A NAME SO I CAN GIVE YOU THE DEDICATION! OTHERWISE, IT WILL GO TO THE RUNNER UP!**

**Trivia: What Pegasus does Carter see out his window? (What's the name?**


	7. I choose a path, lie, and wreak a knife

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for the lateness. If you want to know why, read my spheal at the bottom. If you don't care, don't. It doesn't excuse my absence, just explains it. Second of all, the winner of the last trivia question was **_hermes10 _**with the answer of**_ Blackjack_**! Congrats! And, now, on with the story!**

**Me and Carter relocated to the bed. I sit in between the stuffed  
animals, and Carter sits on the foot. We sit in silence for a while,  
before I start fidgeting. I can't stay still for very long. Carter  
looks at me, trying to keep still, and smiles.**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, and his smile drops.

"I wanted to know why you were afraid of Sekhmet." I stared at him and  
he shrugged. "You were going to let Jaz help you until she pulled out  
the statue of Sekhmet. Then you went crazy. As if you were afraid." He  
states, and I swallow. He was good.

"Um... I can't tell you much." He raises an eyebrow. "Remember how  
Bast couldn't tell you anything about me yesterday? Said it was  
forbidden by the gods? Well what makes me any different?" He stares at  
me.

"Thats part of the reason?" He says finally, and I nod my head. He  
sighs, exasperated. "Fine." I stand up and stretch. He follows my  
movement, but not in a stalker like way. Like someone concerned.

"So... I thought I was going to start training?" I say at last. He  
raises his eyebrows, but says nothing. I stare at him, before  
shrugging. I pull out a knife and start training on my own. I start by  
sliding it in and out of it's sheath, until I have an average of one  
second. Then I get in a stance, and lunge foward, stabbing then jump  
back. I roll on the ground, and come up stabbing in all directions. My  
mind becomes hazy and I start envisioning an enemy next to me. I slash  
and kick and defend.

I do get hit sometimes, but it stings rather than hurts. I eventually  
end the fake spar by my knife at his throat. I put the knife away, and  
finally come out of my haze to see Carter staring at me. Before I can  
say anything, I see a movement near my door. I jump fowards, knife  
flying free, only to be stopped as I see Sadies awed face as well.

I replace my knife, before turning to my fridge. I grab a  
and pop open the tab. I gulp half of it down before sighing. Placing  
it on the counter, I turned to the two people in the room with me.

"Hey Sadie. Want to have a seat?" I ask, gesturing at the bed. She  
shuffles, mouth still open in shock. "Um, not trying to be rude, but  
your mouth is still open." I state, and she quickly clamps it shut.  
"So what's up?" I ask, slinging the chair from the corner next to the  
bed. I sit in it backwards, so the back rest is pressed into my  
stomach. They looked at each other.

"You can read- and write- Greek right?" I nodded, unsure what they  
were up to. "You are an amazing knife fighter, fierce and determined.  
Yet you keep a lot of secrets." Carter continued, and I raised my  
eyebrow. "Your cocky, but loyal. You respect authority. You hate  
attention. Your pretty." He looked at me. "Am I getting all this right?"

"Um, yeah. Why though? And why is it about me being pretty?" I ask,  
eyebrow still raised. He snorts.

"Oh right. I forgot- your also not afraid to speak your mind." To some  
people I am, I think, my mind showing the gods. Carter brings me back  
to reality.

"You know the Egyptian Gods. We're trying to decide your path." Sadie  
interupts and I smile thankfully at her. Finally- I know what's going  
on.

"Ok... So who have you decided?" I ask, and they nod at each other.

"Bast- your an amazing knife fighter, and are extremely loyal. Your  
also fierce." Carter states, an I start to nod, happy with the  
assignment, then Sadie starts.

"Thoth- you are cunning, know Greek and all around smart. You respect  
authority, and hate attention." My head is swimming.

"Horus- you are a fierce fighter. You lead well, even if you don't  
want to. In other words, you take charge." _Only because of the war,_ I  
think, remembering how people fell left and right and came to me for  
strategy. I had to learn to be a front figure, and not hide behind  
Annabeth or Malcom. _ESPECIALLY_** because they won't always be there. I  
snap out my thoughts to Carter. "So, which path Minny?" He asks  
politely. I sigh.**

"Um, not Horus. It isn't meant to offend you- since you follow his  
path- or him. I just didn't take charge until the war- I'm not exactly  
a leader. Either Bast or Thoth, I guess." I state, eyes closed. I can  
feel their stare.

"Probably...

"Would be good for her...

"They resemble each other too...

"Yeah, your right...

They turned to face me, and I sighed again. I opened my eyes and  
watched them. "So my path?" I ask quietly.

"Bast." They say together and I nod, smiling. Good- I liked her. And  
she knew my secret. I would enjoy her path.

The three of us walked down the stairs, smiling. But each for  
different reasons. Carter and Sadie were smiling because they had  
figured out my godly path. I was smiling because everything was  
looking up. I was practically skipping.

"Um, Minny... I have a question." Carter ventured, breaking me out of  
my thoughts. I nodded at him to go on. "You said you live with your  
aunt. Do you need to call her since you're going to be staying here?"  
I stopped short, before turning and sprinting to my room. I had  
completely forgotten about my aunt! I grabbed my phone from the top of  
my nightstand and dialed her number quickly. She picked up on the  
first ring.

"Minny! Thank the gods! Are you ok? Where have you been?" She was  
practically yelling into the phone.

"Hey Aunt Caroline. I'm fine." I start, only to be cut off as soon as  
I spoke.

"Where have you been! Honestly, I've been looking all over for you! I  
IMed camp, called Annabeth, even prayed to your mom. No one has seen  
or heard from you." I start to say my mom had, but she continues over  
me. "I know your mom has, but she can't say anything. Something about  
interfering with the Fates plan or something.

"Where are you? Are you safe? I need to hide you. Olympus is going to  
kill you because what you're doing is dangerous. Minny, what are you  
doing?"

"Aunt Caroline, I'm safe. The place I'm at, the gods need to be  
invited in. I met a girl in Brooklynn after we got home yesterday. She  
recognized me as a demigod and brought me to a safe house for the  
'wanted.' She figured if I was wandering around Brooklynn- where we're  
not supposed to be- then I had to be in trouble." I made up the lie on  
the spot, praying she would buy it. She did.

"Alright then. Check in with me twice a week please."

"I will."

"Be safe Minny. Please."

"I will."

"Bye dear. I love you."

"Love you too Aunt Caroline." I hung up then, eyes watering with  
tears. The one person I had sworn to never lie to, was the one person  
I couldn't tell the truth. Not because I didn't trust her, but because  
if the gods found out they would go after her. Slowly I replaced the  
phone, sadly acknowledging I couldn't talk to my family anymore. I was  
a fugitive- yeah! Oh, happy half-birthday to me.

I sulkingly left the room, running into Carter while humming Happy  
Birthday under my breath. He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Is it  
your birthday?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Nope, my half-birthday. My aunt decided that a year was too long to  
wait, so she would celebrate my half-and-actual birthdays." I said,  
adding in my thoughts, _especially since I could die at any moment due to the monsters._****

Carter just stared at me, then sighed. "Well happy half-birthday then.  
I will never understand girls." And he walked off. I waited about two  
seconds, then burst out laughing. It was a while before I had composed  
myself enough to see the stairs. Still chuckling, I slowly walked down  
the stairs, gripping the bar so that I wouldn't trip in my mirth.

Reaching the bottom, I searched the room before my eyes landed on  
Bast. Instantly I moved towards her, noticing Carter and Sadie were by  
her. Probably telling her about my godly path choice. I swiftly  
reached her, standing beside Carter. The three looked at me at my  
entrance.

"Oh, hey Minny. We were just telling Bast your path choice. We figured  
since she was here, she could train you." Carter explained, and I  
nodded once before looking at Bast.

"Do you accept?" I asked lightly, but Bast heard the underlying  
question- are you sure I should do this?

"Yes, Minny dear. After all, we share quite a few talents. Observe."  
She spoke the word to the two beside us, then whirled on me knives  
flashing in the light. I danced away, acting on autopilot. Mind going  
miles a minute coming up with plans, all the while my arm reached  
towards the inviso-sheath lying across my waist. I grasped the handle,  
ducking as her right knife passed the space my head should be. I  
twisted out of reach of her left knife, sliding my own from it's  
sheath in a fluid motion that brought it to rest in her arm. She  
backed away, smiling like a cat playing with a mouse that fought back.  
Lucky for me, this mouse had the brain able to plan fifty plans in  
five seconds.

I decided on the best plan then, and attacked on auto-pilot, letting  
the practiced movements take me back to when I sparred with Annabeth  
or Malcolm or Percy or even Luke. The sun on my face, the smell of  
nature filtered from my memories, filling my body with new found  
energy. One perk of being a daughter of Athena- anything that had to  
do with the mind could become real. Plans, memories, even thoughts  
would manifest into the real world.

I lunged towards Bast, smacking my blade against hers and wrenching it  
to the right before backing away. She looked at me, confused, as if  
what I had done was not what she expected. But the move wasn't done  
yet. I lunged again, forcing her to back up. This time, my blade  
wrenched to the left after hitting hers. With a small pop and a clank,  
it fell from the handle and hit the floor. I gripped the wrist with  
her other knife with my free hand and stole the knife from her.

Using it, I backed her into a corner and placed her own knife against  
her throat, aiming my knife towards her heart. Then I smiled up at her  
and stepped back, giving her her knife back. Then I collected the  
knife handle and the blade from the floor. Swiftly, I popped the blade  
back into the handle and handed it to Bast as well. I sheathed my own  
knife, and watched as it disappeared at my waist. She glanced at it  
quickly, then looked back at me.

"Minny, this is the second time you have bested me today. I wish for  
you to train with me tomorrow- I would love to learn some new tricks."  
I nodded, and smiled.

"Sure Bast." She smiled at me then, a smile just like the ones Aunt  
Caroline and Mother would give me. A motherly smile, as if I could do  
no wrong in their eyes.

"Good. Meet me here tomorrow at noon for another sparring match." With  
that she turned and walked off. I shrugged. Turning to Carter and  
Sadie, I hefted my toolbag on my shoulder.

What do I do now?" They glanced at each other and grinned.

"Now, you train."

**A/N: I'm so, so SO sorry for the lateness guys! Here is the list of excuses in no particular order:**

**I was grounded for two months.**

**I had dance competitions/recitals/track meets almost every weekday/weekend.**

**Finals/Regents.**

**My brother graduated high school.**

**My little sister deleted my chapter.**

**My IPod broke, causing me to be unable to reach the re-written chapter.**

**I got a job, taking up the rest of my hours.**

**I'm so sorry again! Thanks for sticking with me anyway!**

**Oh, and p.s. Guest? Thank you for threatening me with my own character's knife and a monster while reminding me of my mortality! It made me laugh, relieving all my stress and allowing me to re-re-write the chapter and figure out time to post it! :)**

**Trivia: What page does Annabeth FIRST kiss Percy on? (Hint: In Book 4, TBotL)**


End file.
